All The Things She Said
by LostLittleGirl90
Summary: Songfic to T.A.T.U.'s All the things she said Focuses on Mystique and Rogue and their motherdaughter relationship.


_AN: Rouge, Mystique and their out of the ordinary mother-daughter relationship are the main things in this fic written to T.A.T.U.'s "All the things she said."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot _

Update 29 April 2005: doesn't alow song lyrics that are not your own in fics, so i'm removing everything.

* * *

_**All The Things She Said** _

The rain was falling from the grey skies. Marie D'Accanto lay on her bed in the Xavier Institute, staring out the window. The gothic looking girl grabbed the nearest pillow and held it tightly against her body. This wasn't like her, being all…emotional and all. She'd expect this from Kitty or Jean or somebody like that, but not herself. She wasn't supposed to care she was the emotionless loner for Christ sake! But this, this was different. She could hear her mo…She could hear Mystiques words in her head, over and over and over, and it was driving her insane…and emotional.  
_  
_

'Admit the truth Rogue…' The girl shook her head violently. She needed Mystique's voice out of her head! She needed peace, quiet, she needed to get her out. 'You are my daughter!' She practically ran to over to her desk and turned on her CD player. She slammed the play button and turned the volume to the max. A heavy mix of guitars, bass and drums flooded from the speakers as Kittie's "Raven" filled her room. The lead singers wrenching vocals filled her head, blocking out her so called mother's voice.

Raven Darkholme stood in the rain, a few yards from the gates of the Xavier Institute. The drops of water fell on her face like shards of icy glass, mixing with her salty tears. Her children were in there. Her children who wanted nothing to do with her. Her children who refused to let her explain herself.  
_  
_She just wanted to talk to them. She wanted them to know that she…that she loved them. She laughed in spite of herself. They would never believe that, and she didn't blame them. She had put them through so many lies, so much pain. She didn't expect them to feel anything but hate and contempt for her, but she wanted them to know nonetheless.  
_  
_Rouge was basiclly dancing around her room to the loud music, eyes closed. Her eyes snapped as the music came to a sudden stop. "What the hell!" She shouted. Kitty stood with her CD in hand, and small sparks were flying from the stereo.  
"Like, would you stop playing your monster music, for three seconds? We can, like, hear it all through the Institute." The Valley girl complained. Rouge let out a frustrated yell and roughly grabbed the CD from the other girl's hand. She then took a Disk man from her desk and stormed out the door.  
_  
_

The young girl grabbed a coat and stormed out of the house. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Five fucking minutes, that was all she wanted, five minutes of nothingness.  
She walked down the driveway, her black combat boots already dirty with mud, her coat already soaked. 'Damn raihn…' she thought closing the gate behind her. She was heading toward the park; no body could possibly be there in weather like this.  
She stopped dead in her tracks; the feeling of someone's presence alarmed her. She slowly pulled out the earphones and looked around nervously. Sure, it was probably just some kids from school trying to break in again, but you could never be sure. She pushed strands of her wet white hair out of her face for a better view but saw nothing in front of her. That's because who ever was there, wasn't in front of her.  
_  
_

'Rogue…' Mystique easily recognized her daughter's unique brown and white hair. The girls make up was smudged and her mascara running down her face. Part of her wanted nothing more than to walk up to her hug her close and tell her how much she cared about her, and the other knew that her daughter wanted nothing to do with her.  
It's a complicated thing, a relationship between a mother and a daughter, even more so when you threw in a couple of lies and a ton of deceit. She knew it was her own fault, as much as she wanted to pretend it was all for their good, that it was all because she loved them.  
_  
_

'Rogue…' Her voice was still there, still in her head, still pleading with her. She could see her eyes, the helplessness that was so uncharacteristic for her so called mother. 'You are my daughter…' No, no, NO! She refused to believe it. A mother would never do the things Mystique had done to her, she would never have deceived her no matter how much she cared. If her mother had really loved her, she wouldn't have lied, she would have let her make her own decisions.  
"Rouge…"  
_  
_

The girl turned to the side of the road. In the middle of the trees stood a person, a cloak covering most of her body, but her blue face was clearly visible. The girl's eyes showed fear, confusion, hurt but above all anger, burning, flaming anger and hate. How dare she come here!  
"Rogue, please, I just want"  
"You steh aweh from meh." She said, taking steps backwards.  
"Please, I just"  
"STEH AWEH FROM MEH!" The teen shouted. She spun around and ran into between the trees.  
_  
_

How could she come here! Did she not understand that she wanted nothing to do with her! She ran to the very edge of the nearby cliff looking out over the ocean. There she fell to her knees and let out a piercing scream, letting all her feelings come out with it. She picked up a rock from the muddy ground and threw it out, into the water.  
It wasn't 'til then she realised she was crying. If anything it only made her angrier. She didn't want to feel any of this. The hate, the anger, the sadness, the deceit…the guilt. She felt guilty for hating her, and that made her hate Mystique even more.  
_  
_

"Rouge?" Her all too familiar voice asked from behind her. The girl shot up from the ground and turned around and glared at her. "Please listen to me." She said coming closer to her. How ironic was it that this would happen while the rain was pouring down, making it all seem more clichéd. "I just want to talk." All the girl did in return was glare pure hatred at her. "I know I hurt you, I know you hate me and I don't blame you…But you are my daughter and" Rogue knew what she was going to say, and it would certainly not help her feeling guilty to know that her mother loved her. "Ah don't wan tah hear it!" She yelled and pushed past the older mutant, causing her to slip on the wet grass and fall backwards.  
"Rogue!"

Not even thinking twice the teen ran back towards the edge, and stared down at the woman who was clinging to a rock so that she would not fall down into what Rogue assumed would be certain death. Her heart had gone from standing still in her chest to pounding so hard it hurt.  
"Please Rogue…" Raven pleaded, her voice strained. "Help me…"  
The girl looked helplessly at her. "Ah don't have mah gloves!" She shouted over the loud sounds of waves crashing into the rocks far below them. "Ah'll kill ya even befoh Ah get ya up!" She said.  
"Try, please!" Looking around franticly and finding nothing that could possibly help her, she began ripping stripes of her black cargo pants and wrapping them around her hands. She lay down on the ground reaching her hand over the cliff for her to take. And then she pulled with all her might.  
_  
_

Mystique held hugged her daughter tightly. She had just saved her from death, she owed the child her life, not that she wouldn't willingly give her own to save her. "Thank you." She whispered, still hugging her. Sensing the southern teens discomfort she reluctantly let her go, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you."  
"Ya don't have tah thank meh…" The girl muttered weakly. "Ah have tah get back…" She said, and Raven knew she meant to the Institute. Mystique nodded, and as the girl headed back towards the wood she said, "I love you."  
Rogue walked up the stairs to the Institutes front door. This had been an oddly eventful walk. She wondered how she would explain how dirty her clothes were, and why her pants were ripped the way they were. Part of her knew that the Professor would find out, and part of her didn't worry about what they would say. Part of her still hated Mystique, and another still couldn't get her words out of her head.

'I love you.'

_

* * *

AN: So, waddya think? I love reviwes, so if you do y'all get Oreo's!_


End file.
